Tsunami
(Maria gets the page but stops and hears something) (Everyone stops and pauses) Tigger: Why is everyone stopping? Sawyer: There is something going on here. (The birds fly and the lizard disappears) (The people scream in the distance) (The tsunami appears) Danny: It's the tsunami! Rabbit: Run! Run! Run! (The Vultures scream) Vultures: Let's get out of here! Get along! Get away! Ash: Hurry! Pikachu: Pika! Sawyer: Guys! (in Bambi's mother's voice) Faster, guys! Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running! Jiminy: Wait for me! Yogi: Run for it! (The tsunami breaks through the buildings and the man runs but slips) Maria: Henry, the boys! Henry: Lucas! Lucus: Dad! (The tsunami pushes the people) Maria: Lucas! (Lucas jumps into the pool and screams) (Maria closes her eyes as the screen block in black with the sound of under the tsunami) (The screen unblock when Maria holds the palm tree, panting and screaming) Lucas: Mom! Help! Help! Pooh: Piglet! Help! Tigger: Somebody help! Yogi: Cindy, where are you?! Danny: Maria, we are here! Hunter: We are here! Colleen: We are here! Blitz: We are here! Exile: We are here! Stitch: Stitch can't swim! Brer Rabbit: Help! Mr. Peabody: Now we must survive the tsunami! Moley: I know moles can't swim, but I will try! (Perdita swims) Princess Paw: Can you swim, Ash?! Ash: Yes, but Pikachu can't! I'm coming, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Jiminy: Lucas, there is your mom! Maria: Lucas!, Guys! Lucas: Mom! Maria: Lucas!, Guys! Lucas: Help me! (Maria swims to Lucas, Pooh and friends) Maria: Lucas! Pooh! Yogi! Danny! Mr. Peabody! Perdita! Lucas: Help me! Help! Help! Help! Get me out of this, Mom! (Maria sinks under the tsunami and a large stick pokes her and she is seriously injured) Lucas: Mom! Maria: Lucas! Stay there! Lucas: Mom! Maria: Hold on! Hold on! Lucas: Mom! (Lucas, Pooh and friends swim to his mom) Lucas: Mom! Swim towards me! Maria: Be careful! Grab that mattress! Lucas, Pooh, Yogi, Danny, Princess Paw, guys, grab that mattress! Lucas: Mom! Maria: Lucas! Swim! (Pooh, Lucas and friends grab the mattress) Lucas: Mom! Mom! (Maria grabs the mattress) I want to go home! Danny: Lucas, grab our hands! Perdita: And grab my paw! Lucas: Mom! Princess Paw: I can't reach! Maria: Come on! Grab on! Lucas: Mom! Maria: Lucas! (The light-wired pole blocks the mattress and Maria, Lucas, Pooh and friends fall) Maria: Lucas! Lucas! Pooh! Yogi! Danny! Princess Paw! Perdita! Guys! Come on! (Lucas screams) Maria: Lucas! Man: Help! Help! Maria: Lucas! Lucas: Mom! Man in the car: Someone help! Someone help! (The baby in the car cries) Pooh: Uh, guys, I seem to have some small problems. (The tsunami approaches) Ash: Here comes the tsunami again! Maria: Lucas! Guys, go under! (Lucas, Pooh and friends do as they are told and they swim under it and then come out) (They grab the pole) Lucas: Mom! Ash: Where is Maria?! Yogi: She was behind us! Danny: Are you sure?! Yogi: Yes! Lucas: Mom...Mom! No...Mom! Ash: She is drowned! Pooh: No, she is not! She is over there! Lucas: Mom. Mom. Mom...Mom! (Maria turns to Lucas) Lucas: (swimming to her) Mom! Maria: Lucas! Lucas: Mom! (They swim to her and Maria and Lucas hug each other) Lucas: Never do that to us again, Mom. Never do that to us again, Mom. Maria: I'm here. Lucas: Never do that to me again. Pooh: (in Genie's voice) Don't you scare us like that. Maria: We have to find somewhere safe. It's okay. I'm here. Lucas: Mom...Mom, look, that tree. That tree over there. Princess Paw: Yes. Yes. This is perfect. It's perfect. Hunter: Good looking, Lucas. Mr. Peabody: Now come on. (Maria, Lucas, Pooh and friends grab the broken tree and he climbs it) Maria: Careful, Lucas. (The broken tree breaks) Maria: Don't...Don't move. (Lucas climbs down) Maria: Stay really still. Lucas: I thought I was a brave kid, Mom. I'm scared. Maria: Come here. Come here. I'm scared, too. Pooh: We all scared too. Lucas: Is it over? Is it over? Maria: I don't know. I don't know. Blitz: We have to wait as soon as we'll touch the bottom. Exlie: How long? Blitz: Maybe hours or so.Category:ScenesCategory:Transcripts